PETRELLIS
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Simon sentía los lazos de sangre entre los cuatro cuando su padre volaba y su tío atravesaba paredes, cuando Monty flotaba en su dormir o cuando el mismo Simon escupía balas de plomo como m&m's..


_**"Petrellis."**_

**Hecho por ravenfilatoff.**

**Héroes **

**Propiedad de NBC/Universal & Tim Kring**

**Slash y Pre-Slash.**

**Futurefic.**

_**Títulos de los capítulos extraídos de "Los amorosos" de Jaime Sabines**_

"_Simon_ _sentía los lazos de sangre entre los cuatro cuando su padre volaba y su tío atravesaba paredes, cuando Monty flotaba en su dormir o cuando el mismo Simon escupía balas de plomo como m&m's.."_

_**I. "Los amorosos callan."**_

Habían transcurrido más de quince años desde las muertes de su madre y su abuela. Quince años desde que se habían mudado de vuelta con su padre y su tío. Siempre en movimiento, siempre escondiéndose y tomando refugio con el Dr. Suresh y el Sr. Parkman. Siempre su padre tomándolo por los hombros firmemente, obligándolo a prometer que siempre cuidaría de su hermano.

Simon, siempre notando como su tío absorbía la atención de su padre como una esponja, nunca dejando rastro ó restos para los demás. Así trabajaba su familia. Peter y Nathan Petrelli en un lado.

Simon y Monty Petrelli en el otro.

Simon odiaba a Peter Petrelli pero, lo admiraba como a nadie más cuando sacaba esferas de energía de sus manos para salvar vidas ajenas. Sentía orgullo cuando Peter Petrelli ayudaba a Monty a controlar las ráfagas de fuego que siempre amenazaban esparcirse en los momentos menos oportunos. Sentía los lazos de sangre entre los cuatro cuando su padre volaba y su tío atravesaba paredes, cuando Monty flotaba en su dormir y cuando Simon escupía balas de plomo como m&m's.

Pero, desde que su padre los había recogido del funeral de su madre, Simon odiaba cuando Peter Petrelli recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su padre y los dedos de su padre lo acurrucaban como si fuera lo más precioso y valioso en el mundo para él.

En lugar de a Monty y Simon.

Cuando Monty había cumplido catorce años le había confesado a Simon que su tío dormía en la misma cama que su padre. Que los había descubierto por accidente. Pero, peor que todo, Monty le había confesado que ese hecho no le molestaba mucho.

Sí, Monty hacía su vida imposible con ocurrencias como esas casi todos los días. Con sus ojos curiosos y ciega fidelidad a los tres Petrellis a su lado. Monty sabía de su odio y resentimiento, hasta lo entendía y lo compartía una pequeña fracción pero, siempre le pedía que se deshiciera de él. Que dejara su odio ir, que aceptara que Peter Petrelli existía con Nathan Petrelli y no había lugar para otro nombre. Nunca lo habría.

"¿Cuál es el problema? Me tienes a mi, de todas maneras."

Monty y su estúpida empatía que había heredado del estúpido de su tío.

Solamente en una ocasión Simon había confrontado a su padre y Nathan había dejado claro que no habría otra. Simon había golpeado a Peter Petrelli tres días después durante entrenamiento y sabiendo que su tío podía leer mentes le había depositado hasta el más mínimo pensamiento que lo involucrara a él y su sobrenatural relación con su padre.

Peter solamente había sonreído fríamente y dicho, "Algún día comprenderás." Había mirado a Monty a unos kilómetros de distancia platicando con Micah y Molly y después había tratado de decirle algo de 'gran significado' a Simon con su mirada.

Simon había pretendido no captar de _qué_ había estado hablando porque las miradas tímidas y pequeñas sonrisas que Monty le había estado recientemente dedicando no podían ser lo que Peter Petrelli y Nathan Petrelli compartían. Jamás. Simon nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

Nunca.

Traicionar a su padre al cumplir los 22 años había sido más fácil de lo creído. Ni siquiera el propio Nathan Petrelli había estado sorprendido. El orden _natural_ de las cosas, Simon suponía. Por lo menos, _sí_ se sentía de esa manera.

Por lo menos al unirse con Claire, Simon podía sentir que pertenecía en verdad. Probablemente porque Claire había pasado por exactamente lo mismo que él. Otro hijo despreciado por el grande y poderoso Nathan Petrelli.

Deberían hacer un club.

»»


End file.
